1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel metering unit for a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines, with a high-pressure pump driven as a function of the engine speed, wherein the fuel metering unit has a control valve that is actuated by an electromagnet and has a valve piston, wherein the valve piston is guided in a valve housing, wherein the valve piston is embodied as sleeve-shaped and its inner chamber contains a compression spring that holds it in contact with the armature pin, wherein the rear end of the compression spring rests against a spring plate disposed in the valve bore of the valve housing, wherein the wall of the valve housing has at least one, preferably several radial control openings that are formed and/or disposed so that the fuel quantity flowing through the fuel metering unit can be adjusted as a function of the valve piston stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fuel metering unit described above, that is known from DE 198 53 103 A1, the spring plate is disposed behind the valve piston in the axial direction. In the exemplary embodiment described in conjunction with FIG. 8 of DE 198 53 103 A1, the valve disc can be provided with an axial sealing seat. In the closed position of the control valve, the valve piston comes into contact with the axial sealing seat and should thus tightly close the control valve so that no fuel travels through the fuel metering unit to the high-pressure fuel pump.